Shhhhhh
by Truth-Be-Told
Summary: When Trunks decides to keep Pan with him on their mission to find the Blackstar dragonballs. He gets more than he bargined for. Trunks on heat Pan on heat- find out what happens. T/P pairing
1. Good Morning

Disclaimer: I don't own anything so just don't sue, even if you did I only have 4 pound 32 pence.

A/N: Hey just decided to start writing again it gives me something to do. Lol. Feel I need to express myself more. This is my second attempt at a fic it's all T and P. This my version of what happened when Trunks, Chibi Goku and Pan went searching for the blackstar dragon balls and what happened on the Ship and what happened when they returned.

**Pan: 15/16 Trunks: 28**

"**Blah" Speech**

**Blah Thought**

**--**

**Shhhhh….**

**--**

Pan was so excited about being on the spaceship with her Grandpa and Trunks, she loved being in outer space. The quite the still, especially at night. Pan's hair had grown quite a bit since she had started her journey or more like adventure as she would like to think of it (Hehe). It was jet black and silky smooth, looked just like a waterfall and the way it shined even Snow White would be jealous. The quarter sayain stared aimlessly at the ceiling for while before she drifted off to sleep, with her hair spread fan like across her pillow.

The next morning….

Pan rolled over blinking she rubbed her eyes and headed for the shower, she used her usual coconuts and cream shower gel. Lathering it onto her body she took in her feminine appearance, the curves she hid under her baggy jeans and T-shirt, her ample breasts. She vigorously scrubbed her body and proceeded in drying off and dressing.

Pan entered the main control room to find Trunks as far as she could tell, was hard at work mapping their trajectory for the next planet.

" Morning Trunks-kun"

"Morning Panny"

Pan frowned a little as she slighted disliked being called this especially by her biggest crush ever, for it emphasised her childlikeness.

Trunks could smell her from where he was he thought absent minded.

Damn why dose she always smell soooooo good

Her smell was intoxicating especially to his heightened sayain senses.

" Where's Grandpa"

"Where do you think"

"KITCHEN" they both said in unison. They both began to laugh, Trunks loved Pan's laugh, in fact he loved everything about her. Trunks had always looked at Pan as a second sister he should protect but ever since they had started this journey he had gotten to know Pan really well and they grown pretty close these 3 months.

"It will take us another week to get to our next destination you know"

"Great now how board are we

get, we've played twister for 3 weeks in a row every night and go fish" Pan said grumpily.

She so cute when she's angry

" Sorry Pan it'll take at least another week" Trunks breathed deeply catching a whiff of her sent once again; he stared almost aimlessly.

"What are you looking at Trunks"

Shit Trunks you fool, she caught you staring, quick make up a lie

"Umm did you do something with you hair"

Pan frowned. "NO"

"My mistake, you know what guys are like"

"Yeah" Pan turned and exited into the hall and headed for the kitchen.

With that Trunks knew it would be a long week.

--

Hey first chapter is done what do you guys think. Hey be nice plz R&R for me I'm really looking forward to them. I'll update soon. Xtruth-be-toldX


	2. Twister! and Goodnight kisses!

A/N: Thanks everyone for reviewing everyone thanks for all your nice comments. I'll try and add punctuation marks and stuff but it's been so long since I've studied English and such.

Ok Here we go you guys !

--

**Shhhhh…..**

--

"Left foot Red !" Chimed Goku, as they all struggled to find the rouge circle Trunks gave way.

"Hahahahahahahahahahaha, Trunks feel down." Chortled Pan.

"It's just me and you now Grandpa." Pan Look Goku dead in the eye and Goku just gave her his infamous Son grin.

Trunks admired Pan's determination, he wondered how he could ever think of sending her home. All she did was try to help it seemed to him in the beginning she was getting in the way. He had found her crying in the lowest deck of the ship and felt guilty he hurt her feelings.

--Flashback--

"Pan, why are you crying?"

"You wanna send me home Trunks! All I wanna do is help Grandpa and you, you both think I'm a baby don't you"

Pan began whaling. Trunks didn't want Goku to hear in case he thought he was doing other such things to her. He did not feel like getting his butt kicked by the strongest man in the world right about now.

"Geeeze Pan calm down do you want me to get in trouble?"

"Trouble? Why?" Pan looked at Trunks so innocently.

He hated seeing Pan cry if at a young age something in him almost cried along with her.

"Never mind Pan, I just didn't mean to make you cry alright, it's not like that at all, I'm sorry I even suggested such a thing ok you can stay."

Pan dove at him and nuzzled deep into his neck, Trunks took in her familiar sent and reeled off it.

Goku had been watching in the shadows as he was alerted to Pan's shouts, he watched as they hugged but said nothing because he already knew what was to be.

Goku slunk back into the shadows content his granddaughter was safe and quickly made his way to the kitchen, to make the mother of all sandwiches.

--End Flashback--

Pan had successfully managed to beat Goku who was now laying on the floor rubbing his derriere. "I WONNN, AGAIN, I am the Don!" Pan proceeded in doing her happy dance. Trunks thought this was extremely cute. The rest of the night was spent sharing jokes and reminiscing about the past on earth.

" Then do u remember when he feel in." Pan exclaimed

"Oh yeah." Agreed Goku. However Trunks was not laughing.

"Well if Goku never left it there then I wouldn't have fallen in then would I!"

Goku and Pan just looked at each other and burst out laughing again. The laughs died down after 4 solid minutes and then Goku yawned.

"Well you guys I'm heading to bed." Goku rose and exited telling them both goodnight, however retiring to the kitchen first rather than the bedroom. Trunks and Pan both shook their heads in unison.

"Grandpa will never change huh Trunks!"

"That's for sure!"

With than Pan let out a yawn too, Trunks cocked his head slightly and touched her cheek. "Your tiered too, I think it's bed time" Trunks looked deeply into Pan's eyes with his hand still on her cheek.

Quick Pan he's having a moment with you, do something!

And she did. Pan lent forward and placed her lips softly against his, Trunks was slightly taken aback by this and didn't know what to do. Was this really Pan, his Pan, his sister. Trunks pulled away slowly and Pan looked at him more sleepily than ever.

"Goodnight Trunks."

Pan curled up on the sofa across his knees. Trunks looked longingly at her.

I want her soooooo much but she's just like my sister

Trunks pulled the hair away from her sweet face and stroked it, he swiftly picked her up and carried her too her room. Laying her down on the sheets he kissed he forehead and looked at her. He decided to lay down next to her, they both drifted into a peaceful sleep dreaming of each other.

--

A/N: Heeeeeeeeeeeeee 2nd chapter up. I'm really enjoying this you guys plz make sure you read and review for me and I promise to have the 3rd chapter up by tomorrow. Tell me what you guys think any suggestions you guys can give me is great. LUV Ya's

Xtruth-be-toldX


End file.
